Paper Mario:The Series
by Around.the.Rainbow
Summary: Follow Mario and the gang on their adventures around the Mushroom Kingdom while they're not trying to defeat Bowser (well, sometimes). Takes place after the first Paper Mario game, but before the Thousand Year Door. Rated T for safety.
1. Ep1: Anti-Guy's Revenge

**_I wanted to do something kind of fun, and I love the Paper Mario series. This is based off the first Paper Mario game about three months after the ending._**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MARIO OR ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS. IT IS JUST FOR FUN.**_

* * *

**Episode 1: Anti Guy's Revenge**

It was a beautiful day without even a cloud in the light blue sky. It was a little after noon, and Peach invited Mario to stroll around Toad Town with her. She looked lovely with her pink summer dress on and small, pink umbrella. Then again, Princess Peach always looked nice to Mario. He admired her genuine interest in her subjects, as she waved and even bent down to be at eye level with them, chatting happily away. Soon, they were slowly walking to her castle to have tea and cake.

"I'm so glad you could come today, Mario," the princess said, letting her fingers brush against his.

"Oh, anything for you, Princess. I enjoy being in your company."

"I already told you," she said teasingly, letting her hand casually slip into his, "Call me Peach."

He gently squeezed her hand, "Whatever you say."

She smiled down at him, and he returned it with a slight blush to his cheeks. They walked past Tayce T's house, the smell of her cooking wafting over them.

"Mmm, she always cooks such good food," the Toadstool Princess said brightly.

"I'll be right back," Mario said, letting go of her hand, and walking into Tayce T's small house.

"Oh, Mario!" She happily greeted him, "You're just in time for some cookies."

"Thanks, but I was wondering if you had some candy? I'm going to the Princess's castle and would like something for after our tea."

"Let's see…" the old toad, opened and looked around some jars and containers.

Mario looked out the window to see Peach run her fingers through her shiny, blonde hair while talking to a young toad. Her smile was like the sun as he saw her crouch down to look at a toy he was holding out to her, which made him in turn smile.

"Here," Tayce T said, holding out a small paper bag, "Some lemon, lime, and honey candy."

"Thank you," he took the bag, "How much?"

"Fifteen coins, please."

He gave her the money and ran outside. The princess stood at his return, her smile still on her face. Mario held out the bag.

"Oh, Mario, you're so sweet," she said lovingly, taking the bag from him. "Lets return to my castle and have that tea."

They walked up to the gate and went through. As they walked across the bridge something black jumped in front of them.

"You!" said the harsh voice. In front of them was the all too recognizable black suit and gray mask of an anti guy. Mario instinctively got in front of Peach, his arms outstretched.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"A rematch!"

"Rematch…?" "Yes. Don't you remember? You fought me in the Toy Box. It's time to show you what I can really do."

"Oh, yes," He said, remembering the fight he had all those months ago while trying to free the Star Spirits.

"I don't see any of those friends around. Looks like it's just you and me."

"I guess so," Mario crouched into his fighting pose.

"Be careful," Peach said quietly, backing away to give Mario some room.

The Anti Guy took a few steps back, then sprinted toward the plumber and jumped. He swiftly dodged to the left as the Anti Guy landed, using his hand to balance himself. Trying again, he ran toward Mario and jumped. He moved again, and this time jumped toward the Shy Guy. He was nimble himself and ran out of the way.

Then he quickly ran up to Mario and jumped, hitting Mario under his chin. Rubbing his chin, he stepped back, then jumped up, aiming toward the Anti Guy. Instead of running, he jumped too. They hit each other hard and flew backward.

"You won't win that easily," said the Shy Guy, jumping into the air again.

Silent as ever Mario braced himself as he came down. Instead of running, he brought his fist out and hit the Shy Guy as he came down. While on the ground, Mario ran forward and jumped on him once. Taking a breath, the little guy stood, lifted his arms and propelled himself into the air, flipping before coming down, hitting Mario in the chest.

"How do you like that?" The Anti Guy sneered.

He slowly stood.

"Oh, Mario!" Cried Peach, reaching into the brown paper bag, "Here! This may help!" She threw a candy.

Mario caught it, but was surprised when he heard:

"Is that…lemon candy?"

"It is."

"I-no. I won't be bribed by your candy."

He ran forward, as Mario popped it in his mouth. Feeling more energized, he avoided the Anti Guy's attack, and jumped. He landed on him once, twice, three times. He stood, then ran toward the plumber hero, but missed landing next to him. He jumped on him twice. The Anti Guy struggled, but stood up. As soon as he was up, he head butted Mario in the face, sending him to the ground. Peach gasped.

"That's what you get," he said, looking at Mario's body.

He turned, starting to walk away. Before he knew it, Mario's shoe was on his back, and he was being stomped on.

"I give! I give!" He cried.

Mario stopped, as the princess ran over to him.

"Mario! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he took a deep breath.

"Lets go. You deserve some tea and a rest."

"Thank you, Princess, but first…" Mario reached his hand into the bag, and pulled out a lemon candy.

He walked over to the Anti Guy and left the piece of candy in his hand, then turned and walked with Peach to her castle.

* * *

***Mario pops up* Mario here, telling you to watch out for episode two. Kooper comes back from his trip to Shiver City with Kolorado for a small reunion only to find out that something's off with the residents of Koopa Village. Tune in next week for Episode 2: The Curious Case of Koopa Village!**


	2. Ep2: The Curious Case of Koopa Village

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Paper Mario this is just for fun and entertainment, that is all!  
A/N: This seems to me like it has a lot of dialogue, but I think it fits okay. Well, I hope anyway.  
_**

* * *

**Episode 2: The Curious Case of Koopa Village**

They were almost home. Kooper never realized how much he'd missed being able to go to sleep in his own bed. Actually, he hadn't slept in his bed since he went off with Mario. He hopped Bombette took good care of his house. Why wouldn't she? They were all friends. After defeating Bowser, the bob-ombs were able to move back near the fortress, but some of them stayed behind in the village. Bombette stayed to watch over Kooper's house while he was gone since was going to be traveling with Kolorado for awhile.

"Well, my dear boy, we're almost home. Ah, the anticipation of seeing my lovely wife again," said Kolorado, walking a little ways ahead.

Kooper smiled and said, "She won't be mad at you, will she?"

"Oh, just a little upset. She'll be madder when I tell her that we're going to depart for the Waffle Kingdom in a few days."

"There's the village!" He said happily, walking faster and passing off Kolorado.

Running into the village, he noticed something was wrong. No one was out. It was a fine day, a bit breezy and not at all too late out, just barely after lunch. This was eerie, and not welcoming at all.

"A bit of a ghost town isn't it," said Kolorado, looking around, "Nothing to be afraid of though, Kooper, old bean. I will visit with my wife and get to the bottom of this."

The old koopa walked off to his house. Deciding there was nothing else to do, he went to his house. Bombette might know what was going on. The village was never bustling like Toad Town, but it always seemed alive. He walked to his house and opened the door.

"Bombette!? Oh, Bombette!? It's me, Kooper! I'm home from Shiver City!"

The small, pink bob-omb slowly walked out from the kitchen.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. We've all missed you and Kolorado in the village."

"I missed you guys, too." He paused, then said, "Bombette, is there something wrong in the village?"

"What? No. Why?"

"Well, it's a nice day out and no one's around. Did something happen? Is Bowser back? Did the Koopa Brothers come?"

She shook her head, her blonde fuse swinging back and forth, "Nothing's happening. Some people are feeling under the weather is all."

"Come," said Kooper, "Lets sit on the couch and talk."

Bombette silently followed Kooper to his small living room. There was something very wrong with her. She was never this quiet, especially if someone was sick.

"You can sit," he said, falling back on his couch.

"I'd rather stand, thank you."

"How are things here?"

"Fine."

"How's the elder doing?"

"He's fine."

"How are you doing?" Asked the young koopa, now standing up.

"Fine! Everything is fine!" She snapped, "I'm going to take a walk now."

"Where? Do you want me to come?"

"I would like to go alone."

"Okay…" he said, watching her walk out the back door.

Did she normally take walks in the woods. He thought about following her, but then decided not to. Whatever she was feeling, she needed her time. If this was some kind of cold, he didn't like it.

Kooper got up from the couch, a little bit later and walked out the front door to stop by the shop. He was only going to be in town a few days before leaving again, and this time he knew he'd be gone for quite some time, so he wanted to get some stationary for the road to keep in touch. Walking down the road, he figured he should stop by to make sure Kolorado and his wife were okay.

He walked into the small shop. No one was at the counter. No matter though. He could wait. It was better than waiting to see if Bombette was okay. While going through the stationary a koopa dashed out from the storeroom door.

"I'm so sorry," he said locking it, "We have a lot of inventory this month."

"It's okay," he said, picking out three different sets.

"Is this all for today, sir?"

"Yes." He turned to leave, then said, "Have you noticed anything….wrong lately?"

"No, not at all."

Kooper shrugged, and walked out. He walked up the path to Kolorado's house, only to stop at the sound of faint voices.

"What did you do to my wife!?" He heard Kolorado yell.

"I told you, just give us back everything you took, and you'll see her again"

"Never, you beast!"

That was it. The older koopa may have been a little eccentric at times, but this was his hero and Kooper's come to love him for it. He opened the door and ran in. It was a short figure in a white sheet next to him. The white sheet looked at Kooper and gasped, then turned into Kolorado.

"A duplighost!"

He took no time rushing into action. Kooper went into his shell and let it spin, then raced toward the ghost. Hitting him head on, he became a sheet once again.

"What did you do here?"

"We just want to strike a deal, is all. Our stuff for your friends."

"What?" Kooper said, confused.

"You both took things from the castle. They rightly belong to the Crystal King. We're taking it all back for him."

"We need those," Kooper said, frustrated that he didn't see it earlier.

"You'll never find your friends."

"Oh yeah well I-" He stopped, and remembered what the storekeeper said, could he have meant that they were all in there?, "You know what? I'll go get what I took from you."

The koopa was off before the duplighost could say a word. There was no real action plan, just run in and get to the door. He turned into the store to find it empty again. He sprinted to the back door and swung it open.

"Oh!" said a female voice, "Kooper! Help us!"

He looked to see Bombette and all of the others tied to each other. Three duplighosts as koopas came back at once. Before untying the ropes he jumped into his shell and flew toward the imposters, hitting all three of them, and knocking them on to their shells. The three had a hard time getting up but more ran into the back room.

"Come untie me now!" demanded Bombette, "You are not going to be the only one fighting!"

"Just hold on please."

He hopped into his shell again, and spun fast toward them, knocking them off their feet one by one. Two got up and spun in their own shells and zoomed toward him. If he moved they would've hit the koopas that we captured, so he went into his shell as they both hit him.

"Are you okay?" Bombette asked.

"Fine," he said, pulling out of his shell.

"Fear not! I, Kolorado will help you with this battle!" He said from the door and ran toward the duplighosts.

One turned into him ran to meet him. Surprisingly Kolorado went into his shell and spun toward the duplighost, hitting him before he could hide in his shell. The other one ran toward Kolorado. Taking the opportunity, Kooper turned and started to untie them.

"Where did he learn to do that?" Asked Bombette.

"I taught him a few things," replied Kooper, "So what's next?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure the rest of them aren't too far away."

"Make sure the one that's trying to get Kolorado doesn't notice me. I'll go blow up the rest outside. It took five of them to try and tie me down."

"Okay," he said, angling himself toward the koopa that was closing in on Kolorado, who was in his shell.

Kooper shot off in his shell and hit the fake koopa into the wall. He turned into a duplighost and and flew toward Kooper as his limbs and head left his shell. The young koopa fell back on his shell, as the duplighost stood over him.

"Now all we want is what belongs to the Crystal King. You all too-"

He stopped as there was a loud noise, and the building rumbled. Bombette ran back in, ready to fight whoever was next. The duplighost looked scared and backed away.

"You better run! Unless you want to get blown up too?"

He looked at her, then Kooper, and looked at the other duplighosts, who were just starting to stir.

"Retreat!" he yelled and ran off, the others standing as fast they could and running out.

Kooper rolled over to his stomach and stood up.

"I have feeling they won't come back," said the pink bob-omb.

"I hope not. B it they were that intent on getting those items back-"

"Kolorado!" His wife exclaimed, happily g to hug him. "You saved us!"

"Yes, my dear," he hugged her back, "With some help from young Kooper and his friend here. Now how about some tea and a relaxing nap."

Kooper and Bombette laughed, following Kolorado and his wife.

* * *

***Kooper and Bombette pop up***  
**Kooper: Thanks for tuning into this episode of Paper Mario!**  
**Bombette: Now watch out for episode three coming your way next week!  
Kooper: You forgot to tell them what the title was.  
Bombette: Oh, did I? Together then?**  
**Kooper: Sure.  
Kooper and Bombette: Coming up next week is episode three, Parakarry the Matchmaker!  
**


	3. Ep3: Parakarry the Matchmaker

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I had a couple of hectic weeks and threw my writing to the side. But I'm back! (You didn't think I'd left this story did you?) Anyway, here's the next episode. I just wanted to also take this time to point out that not every chapter will have action in it, and I honestly hope this ending didn't turn out too corny. Heh. Enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
**

* * *

**Episode 3: Parakarry the Matchmaker**

Parakarry sat in the Post Office looking at the letters he needed to deliver. It was such a never ending, and sometimes even dull, job. At first, he got to see all kind of places, but now it's all old, plain, and boring to him.

"How are you doing, Parakarry?" asked the Postmaster flying by.

"Fine. Just fine. How are you?"

"Doing okay. Got all of your mail in order?"

"I do," said Parakarry, rising from the chair, "In fact, I'll be off in a few minutes."

"Before you go, I wanted to let you know that you need to go by Dry Dry Outpost first. It's going to be hot today, and you should finish up there before the sun's high up."

"Thank you, sir, I'll go there right away."

With that Parakarry flew off. He wasn't sure if the train was running yet, but decided to check and see since it would conserve his energy to ride it. As he approached, he saw a familiar figure taking shape.

"Mario!" he said happily, flying next to him.

"Oh, hello!" Mario said happily.

"How are you?"

"Doing good," he nodded, "And you?"

"Fine. What brings you to the train?"

"A letter I got about a week ago. Moustafa invited me back to Dry Dry Outpost," he said, holding up a letter.

What good luck! Now Parakarry would have a traveling companion. Just like when they were out to battle Bowser.

"I have to go there too. To deliver mail, of course," he said pointing to his mail bag hanging from his shoulder.

"We can ride together," he said as he boarded the train.

"Yes, yes," the parakoopa agreed, flying on after him.

They spent the train ride catching up, talking about what's been going in their lives after going their separate ways, and talking about the journey they had. The trek up Rugged Mountain wasn't too bad, and they made great time in the Dry Dry Desert heading toward the Outpost. When they passed the familiar palm trees by the entrance, they saw something tall pacing from one side to the other.

"Trouble?" Asked Parakarry.

"We'll have to see," said Mario, walking forward.

The closer they came, the more trouble seemed to be there. The pacing figure was a Pokey, and he seemed to be eyeing someone.

Mario silently walked up to him, "Hello."

The Pokey jumped in surprise, "Oh! No…you're that Mario! I'm not doing anything! I swear!" Fear was laced in his voice.

"Then why are you pacing outside of Dry Dry Outpost?" Parakarry quietly asked, flying up beside him.

"Her," was all the Pokey said, nodding his head toward a purple Nomadimouse who was sitting by a building. "She always comes by here, until the sun's it highest."

Parakarry and Mario glanced at each other. Was this true? Did he really have a crush on this little Nomadimouse, or was he planning something? Parakarry had an idea.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Desipoke."

"I'm Parakarry. It's nice to meet you," he flew a little closer to the Pokey, "Have you spoken to her?"

"Oh, no," Desipoke said sharply, "I'm nervous that I may scare her once she sees me."

"I see. You should write her a love letter."

"Love letter?"

"Yes," Parakarry said, thinking of an explanation, "Lots of girls like getting love letters. It, uh, makes them feel special. Do you know her name?"

"Someone did once call her Mousette."

"What a pretty name," Parakarry said encouragingly.

"Yeah…I'll do it!" Desipoke almost yelled, standing straighter. "Meet me here in an hour, so you can give her the letter." He then rushed off without hearing a reply.

"Now what, Mario?" He asked, not sure how to handle the rest of it, now that he had to meet back in an hour. That part wasn't in his idea.

"Deliver your mail, and meet back up with him, and then we'll watch Mousette and him closely."

"Okay," Parakarry said, pulling letters out of his bag.

Time generally flies when you're having fun, but when you're having a fit or worry time soars. What felt like five minutes was really an hour, and Parakarry was the one pacing outside of Dry Dry Outpost. This Pokey's interest in the female Nomadimouse seemed genuine, so maybe there was nothing to worry about there. But what about after she decides to meet with her secret admirer? Would she just reject him? Parakarry knew it was best not to concern himself with other's relationships, but he hated the thought of anyone left hurt.

"Hey! You came!" Desipoke yelled happily. "Here you go." He handed the paratrooper his letter.

"Thank you. I'll have this delivered right away."

He flew into the Outpost. As soon as he was near her, he got a little lower.

"Mousette? Is a Mousette near here?"

"I am," said the little purple Nomadimouse timidly.

"Ah, Mousette," he said with his best smile, trying to keep it un-strained, "Mail call!"

He handed her the letter.

"For me?" She took it and slowly opened it.

A mix of emotions ran across her face. Admiration to embarrassment to shock, then serenity. She smiled, dreamily at him.

"Oh," Parakarry instantly blushed, "Well, if you have nothing for me to deliver, I'll be off."

"Wait," she said, and ran into the shop a little way down. She came back out with a letter. "For D."

"D?"

"The one who wrote the letter. You do know him, don't you?"

"I do," he gulped, anxious to know what the letter contained.

He flew to the outside of town, finding the Pokey to the far right.

Flying over he said, "Mail call."

"Already? Oh, I'm too nervous."

"It's going to be okay. She seemed very pleased by the letter."

"Oh….I'm going to need a while to read it over."

"Take your time," Parakarry flew into the Outpost.

Mousette was gone. He looked up, the sun wasn't right over head, but close. Mario said he'd be watching, but where was he? Talking to someone, perhaps Mousette? Maybe Moustafa held him up? He slowly flew up the street..

"There you are," said Mario. "I saw her give you a letter. How did it go?"

"He needs time to read it."

Mario smiled, somewhat sad, "He probably thinks it'll be her saying no to whatever he wanted. Sometimes, things aren't meant to be together, like Pokeys and Nomadimice."

"I suppose."

Not too much later, they started heading out of the town. They passed the palm trees without being stopped by Desipoke. It must have been a rejection. It really was hot out. The Postmaster didn't lie about how hot it would get in the desert that day. Parakarry took out his water bottle, and took a big gulp, then offered it to Mario. He took a sip, and returned it, a grateful look in his eyes. After they reached the base of Mount Rugged they agreed to sit for a minute to catch their breath.

There was a noise. Feet came out from a nearby rock along with spikes on the top. It was a Cleft, glaring right at them. Mario got ready to attack, as two more Clefts came out from nearby rocks. They both positioned themselves to fight, until…a Pokey came toward one, aiming the spikes on it's head at a Cleft. It was thrown off to the side.

"You stay away from them!" Cried Desipoke, charging toward them.

The Clefts looked toward one another, and retreated to the rocks, disguising themselves into the pile.

"Desipoke! Where did you come from?" Asked Parakarry, surprised.

"I followed you. I wanted to thank you. She wrote that for now we should be pen pals. It's a start, right?"

"Right," Parakarry smiled. "But, why are you so nice? Pokeys and Mario, along with his allies, don't get along too well."

He laughed, "Just because I don't look nice doesn't mean I can't be nice. We aren't all mindless servants of evil, you know," he looked away, then back at them, "I'd even like to call you guys friends."

"It's always nice to have friends from all around," Mario said. "Welcome my friend."

"Thanks." Desipoke smiled wide.

* * *

***Parakarry flies into view*  
Hello. Thank you...*looks at papers nervously* Thank you for...join...*silently looks at papers*  
*Goombario jumps up*  
Goombario: Thank you for being here! We have a special event happening. Tell them, Parakarry.  
*Stares at papers, then looks up at screen sweating*  
Goombario: Aw, you practiced it too! Come on, Parakarry...tell them about the event...  
*Silence*  
Goombario: Okay, it's a special event for Halloween, about how I save the day!  
*Lady Bow appears next to Goombario*  
Bow: You don't save anyone! It's about me and my Boos. Be here Wednesday! It'll be bootastic!**


End file.
